Volvería a hacerlo
by Selenya Black
Summary: Cuando nos sentimos demasiado felices, tanto como para no creérnoslo, nuestra mente juega sucio e inconscientemente, nos lleva a recordar aquellos momentos de nuestra vida en los que no todo era color de rosa. Regalo de cumpleaños para Primrose Evergreen.


Regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridísima _**Primrose Evergreen**_. Quería regalarte un Lily/James, pero la cosa quedó en un enorme _Lily Centric_.

**¡Felicidades!**

Como preparación al _One Shot_ os diré que se sitúa en la noche del 30 de Octubre de 1981, un día antes de que los Potter muriesen a manos de Lord Voldemort. El _One_ en general es de las reflexiones de Lily, de sus pensamientos y valoraciones sobre lo que había sido su vida. Y obviamente sobre su conclusión final de todo ello. Siento si es aburrido o soso, pero la verdad los regalos nunca me salen como espero hacerlos xD

* * *

><p>La tenue luz de las farolas que habían en la calle se filtraba a través de las cortinas, iluminando suavemente junto con la chimenea el pequeño salón de la casa. Un par de juguetes mágicos y muggle se dispersaban por la alfombra roja del centro, mientras que su dueño, un niño de poco más de un año volaba en su escoba de juguete. La madre, sentada justo al frente de él en un viejo sillón, lo miraba sonriente y divertida.<p>

Recordaba a la perfección la carita de ilusión de su hijo cuando la recibió. Apenas hacía unos meses de aquello, pero para Lily era como si una eternidad se antepusiera ante eso. Volvió a sonreír mientras que recordaba quién se la regaló. Sin duda alguien de quién no esperaba menos, y la vez, demasiado.

Sirius Black, su padrino. El despreocupado, engreído, liberal, poco familiar y convencional Sirius Black. Ese que probablemente huiría a Marte si le insinuaran cambiarle el pañal a un bebé, el que pondría cara de póker si le ofrecieran seguir estudiando, aquel mismo que se montaría en un dragón dando plantón a su novia el día de la boda —si la tuviera, claro. Desde luego ella sabía que aunque Sirius fuera el _nada comprometido_ del grupo por excelencia, se podía contar con él para todo, sobre todo si eras uno de sus mejores amigos. Y aunque al principio casi le dio algo cuando le comunicaron que iba a ser el padrino, se portó como tal y demostró que mejor elección fue imposible.

Y ahí estaba ahora Harry, montando en su escoba como si fuese la única cosa importante del mundo, la única con valor a sus ojos. _Y lo era_, al menos para él. Desde el primer momento en que la tuvo no había dejado de montar en ella. Literalmente, no había bajado de ella para ser exactos. Parecía una segunda piel, una extensión de su cuerpo, un _pack_. Más bien esa última era la definición correcta: no había escoba sin Harry, no había Harry sin escoba. Y Lily podría asegurar con toda certeza que sería mucho más fácil enfrentarse a un _Ironbelly ucraniano_ que quitarle a su hijo aquella escoba. Y no se equivocaba.

El objeto de sus pensamientos bajó de la escoba por primera vez desde que cenaron, emitiendo un pequeño bostezo y frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Demasiada energía gastada, tal vez. Lily se dirigió hacia él y lo cogió en brazos mientras le volvía a sonreír. Era tan habitual a estas alturas sonreírle a su hijo cada dos por tres que ya ni boba se sentía.

—Vamos a dormir, campeón —le habló, pero Harry no le hizo mucho caso y se acomodó en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de su madre, dejando su cabeza descansar allí.

Con su sonrisa en los labios y Harry agarrado al cuello, comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del niño. Una vez llegada a la planta de arriba no hizo falta mucho trayecto, puesto que la habitación se encontraba justo al terminar el último escalón. Se adentró en ella y se dirigió a la cuna de madera que había en el centro de esta, dejando a un Harry ya dormido sobre el colchón y arropándolo con unas mantas. Lo observó durante un par de segundos, tan tranquilo y tan pacífico. Durmiendo como un angelito para convertirse en un pequeño demonio a la mañana siguiente.

Finalmente desistió en su intento de observarle todo el rato —aunque sabía perfectamente que podría hacerlo— y prestó su atención a la ventana para cerrarla. A fuera la noche se veía en calma, sin gente deambulando por las calles y vecinos completamente ajenos al hecho de tener una casa invisible al lado. Notó con cierta nostalgia que las demás casas ya se preparaban para la noche de Halloween; habían fantasmas de tela blanca colgados en las ventanas, algunas calabazas que decoraban los alféizares y el pequeño jardín delantero, unas pegatinas muggles de telarañas en los cristales y algún que otro monstruo de _mentirijilla_ esperando en la puerta. Sin duda todo lucía tétrico a la par que encantador.

A Lily siempre le había gustado aquella noche, más aún desde que supo que era bruja. Lástima que los niños no pudieran ir a pedir caramelos a su casa al día siguiente, sería realmente terrorífico —y más con el hecho constatado de ser Halloween— que de repente apareciera una casa que antes no había estado en esa calle, así como así, de la nada. Los pobres se llevarían un buen susto. Pero algo tenía claro —James seguramente no lo tendría tanto—, aunque ella no pudiese dar caramelos, sí que podría llevar a su hijo a recoger unos cuantos. Sabía que podría ser peligroso dado que el Señor tenebroso andaba por ahí suelto persiguiéndoles y queriéndoles lanzar más de alguna maldición imperdonable, pero solo sería un ratito, nada pasaría por eso.

Además de que no sabía por qué, tenía más ganas que nunca de hacerlo. Era tonto, sí, y en eso estaba de acuerdo, pero últimamente tenía algo a dentro suyo que la empujaba a hacer algo más que las simples cosas habituales que siempre solía hacer en su día a día. Y era ese algo lo que no la dejaba dormir en las noches, pensando siempre en todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida y también en las que no había hecho.

Resignada a volver a tener otra de esas revelaciones de su vida pasada, cerró la ventana y bajó la persiana hasta quedar por la mitad. Echó las cortinas para que la habitación quedase en penumbra y así la miró, a oscuras, detallando y guardando en su mente cada centímetro de pared y de suelo.

Estaba pintada en azul, el que fuera el color de la discordia a la hora de decorar. Obviamente James y Sirius quisieron pintarla en rojo, a ella no le hubiese importado si Harry fuese algo mayor, pero no era el color idóneo para la habitación de un bebé recién nacido —ni algo más grande tampoco. Remus ofreció como alternativa el amarillo claro, casi pastel, pero los otros dos renegaron.

—_Tenemos que enseñarle desde pequeño a que casa irá, Remus. El color de la casa de los tejones no es una alternativa_ —dijo Sirius aquella vez.

Aunque fuera bonito para la habitación de un pequeño, el color verde no era una opción. Estaba completamente descartado y Lily ni siquiera se molestaría en preguntarles o insinuarles lo que para ellos sería una atrocidad con tendencias a traición y blasfemia. Así que después de unas cuantas discusiones, un par de improperios por lo bajo y unos cuantos hechizos —para cambiar el color, por supuesto—, Lily decidió mandarlos a todos al demonio y pintar la habitación del color que a ella le diera la gana.

Y ese era el resultado. Una habitación de color azul celeste con una burda y cercana imitación al encantamiento del gran comedor de Hogwarts en el techo. No le llegaba ni a los talones, puesto que el _cielo_ que mostraba el techo de la habitación de Harry era uno inventado y que no tenía nada que ver con el que había fuera, pero algo era algo y al menos quedaba bien. Las paredes… las paredes ya casi habían dejado de ser azules. Al parecer y dada a la inconformidad del padre y padrino, estas habían sido cubiertas en su _casi_ totalidad por enormes láminas de equipos de Quidditch, jugadores y los mejores partidos. De un tamaño normal los muchos que habían de los _Chudley Cannons_, pero uno especialmente grande de _Las arpías de Holyhead_.

—_¿Por qué tan grande ese poster?_ —preguntó ella en su momento, un poco recelosa al ver que el cuarto de su hijo se llenaba de cosas no muy propias para un niño que todavía ni había nacido. James se colorado y se quedó callado, algo bastante raro en él, por lo que tuvo que tomar el relevo de respuestas Sirius.

—_No querrás que nos salga machista, ¿no? Este poster es sin duda la mejor forma de que aprenda a valorar a las mujeres_ –contestó él como si fuese lo más obvio y natural del mundo. Ella enarcó la ceja, sabiendo perfectamente que la última frase tenía un doble sentido que esperaba su hijo no descifrara tan pronto. Definitivamente, cuando fuese mayor no habría que juntarlo con Sirius, había pensado ella.

También había muchos juguetes, pero los que más le gustaban a ella eran los que tenían algún valor, por así decirlo, sentimental. Un lobo de color canela que James le regaló a Remus en uno de sus cumpleaños aceptando su condición estaba colocado en una de las estanterías, se lo había dado a Harry el día en que nació para que siempre lo pudiese recordar. Al lado había un ciervo, un ciervo marrón con una enorme cornamenta. Una ratita pequeña, que más bien parecía un ratón de parte del tímido Peter. En el suelo y desmadejado ya por el uso, el peluche favorito de Harry: un perro negro como la noche, de cara simpática y afable. No había reticencias de ningún tipo al aceptar que entre Harry y su padrino había una conexión especial que nadie sabía explicar.

Sin embargo el que más le llamó la atención en ese momento fue uno que no habría podido ver de un simple vistazo. Oculto tras un cojín del sillón que había colocado al lado de la ventana, un peluche verdoso asomaba discretamente. _Una serpiente_. Lily sonrió al recordar que fue ella misma quién se lo compró, puesto que al contrario que los demás ella no quería que su hijo creciera con prejuicios y odios infundados hacia las demás casas. Ni siquiera hacia Slytherin, puesto que ella sabía muy bien que aun siendo la mayor de las serpientes y aunque estas tengan la sangre fría una cosa era segura: las serpientes también tienen corazón. No era una invención suya, no. Era una verdad universal —o quizás no tan universal— tanto en el mundo real de las casas de Hogwarts como en el reino animal.

Cogió a la serpiente y la miró. Tenía los ojos negros, negros como los de su serpiente favorita, esta vez sin reinos animales de por medio. Quizás las cosas no hubiesen acabado bien entre Snape y ella, pero él seguiría siendo su mejor amigo y en el corazón lo guardaba como tal. Hubo momentos malos, pero también muchos buenos y de esos precisamente eran los que más abundaban y los que ella más recordaba.

—_Debe de ser raro para los demás_ —habló ella mientras apoyaba la espalda el tronco que había junto al lago— _Lo nuestro, me refiero. Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor amigos, les debe resultar muy extraño, ¿no?_

—_Sin duda_ —le respondió y esbozó una de sus muecas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella— _Pero a mí nunca me ha importado lo que los demás piensen._

Aun con el peluche en la mano, Lily bajó de nuevo al salón y lo depositó en el sillón donde estaba antes de subir a la planta de arriba. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a recoger las sobras de la cena. Esa noche habían cenado Harry y ella solos, ya que James había sido llamado por la Orden para algún asunto que todavía escapaba a su conocimiento. Al parecer debía de ser muy urgente como para que lo reclamasen sabiendo que ambos estaban bajo el _Fidelius_.

Resignada a no tener la compañía de su esposo en unas cuantas horas, se dedicó a lavar cada uno de los platos sucios al estilo muggle. No es que le agradara en exceso hacerlo, pero al menos podría distraer a su mente un rato de todos aquellos pensamientos que la abordaban todas las noches. Pero al parecer sería imposible, a cada cosa que hacía se acordaba de cosas, de momentos que preferiría no recordar demasiado. De cosas que preferiría enterrar para no tener que hacerse preguntas, para no tener que confundirse en todas aquellas dudas que la asolaban al quedarse sin respuestas.

Y volvió a sonreír. Ya sí que empezaba a sentirse estúpida por tanta sonrisa. Felices, irónicas, tristes, amargas, sinceras… al parecer siempre llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sonreía al acordarse de su madre, una mujer sencilla y cariñosa que a falta de magia, fregaba los platos con agua y jabón de toda la vida. Al igual que ella, prefería hacer otras cosas antes de fregar, pero obviamente tendría que hacerlo. Y lo cierto es que a ella, a aquella mujer de cabello rojizo y sonrisa amable, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

—_Cariño, algunos momentos tan cotidianos pueden convertirse en los más especiales de vez en cuando_ —le dijo cuándo Lily le preguntó si quería ir a jugar con ella y con Tuney— _Algún día cuando no tengas esas cosas cotidianas, las echarás de menos. Entonces, hija, te darás cuenta que no hacen falta momentos memorables para llenar tu vida, sino momentos. Solo momentos._

Y cuánta razón tenía. Siempre recordaba a su madre, día a día, cada vez que estaba con Harry. En esos momentos era en los que más se acordaba de ella. Cuando se miraba al espejo y veía a su madre en vez de a ella, cuando reconocía en Harry el alma de lo que fuera una niña y en ella misma a la madre que tanto extrañaba. La verdad es que era bastante doloroso estar lejos de la familia. Sobre sus padres ya no había otra opción, pero sobre su hermana sí.

A Tuney la echaba mucho de menos. En los momentos más importantes de su vida la había echado en falta como jamás creyó hacerlo. Había querido tener esa hermana que la vistiera para los bailes del colegio, aquella que la aconsejará sobre su primer amor, la que la consolara en su primer desengaño y le tendiera la tarrina de helado de chocolate. Esa hermana que la acompañara a comprar su vestido de novia, aquella que estuviera pendiente de todo lo que debería y no debería hacer durante el embarazo, la que te ayudaba a salir adelante en lo malos momentos, que fuera la primera en consentir a su sobrino… Quería una hermana, sí. No la necesitaba perfecta, no necesitaba que le diera la razón en todo y que nunca se peleasen. Solo quería una hermana. Una hermana con la que hablar, con la que compartir las cosas más importantes de su vida, a la que querer y que te quiera. _Quería una hermana que fuese su hermana_.

Y ella quería a Tuney. A pesar de las diferencias, de todas las peleas, de los rechazos, de los desplantes, de las humillaciones y los malos tratos… ella la quiso y la seguía queriendo. Aunque el sentimiento no pareciese ser mutuo. Aún veía en ella a la niña con la que alguna vez se llevó bien, y aún seguía creyendo que con un poco más de tiempo podrían reconstruir lo que una vez fueron. Con tiempo, ella creía que podría hacerlo.

Se recreó bastante lavando los platos, con extremo cuidado y paso por paso, como deleite personal. Los enjabonó, los aclaro y los secó como si se tratase de porcelana japonesa, observándose en el brillo que desprendían y luego colocándolos con sutileza en la alacena. Cuando terminó comenzó a hervir agua en una tetera y mientras que el té se preparaba, empezó a limpiar la mesa y ordenar el resto de la cocina. Cogió su taza favorita, aquella en forma de león que James le había regalado el pasado mes de enero por su cumpleaños y la relleno hasta los bordes. Dejando algunas cosas sin recoger, se dirigió de nuevo al salón con la taza calentándole las manos.

Apartó el sillón de al lado de la chimenea y lo colocó al frente de la ventana, se sentó y poniendo el peluche de serpiente sobre su regazo, aspiró el aroma de la humeante taza. Azahar, miel, limón y algo de menta. Un olor exquisito que lograba obnubilarla. Cualquiera que la viese allí rezagada en el sillón y con las piernas en alto, la mirada perdida frente a la ventana, taza en mano y peluche al lado pensaría que era una niña. Y la verdad es que en ese momento, no le hubiese importado serlo. Una niña feliz y ajena a los problemas del mundo.

Precisamente por eso lo hacía, sentarse allí cada noche que estaba sola. Cualquiera habría pensado que era algo tonto, pero ella no. Cuando ella perdía su mirada a través de la ventana dejaba atrás aquella casa, escapaba de aquellas cuatro paredes y volvía a revivir lo que en su día la hizo feliz. _Aunque ahora lo fuese más que nunca_.

Podrían llamarlo masoquismo puro, sí. Pero a veces cuando nos sentimos demasiado felices, tanto como para no creérnoslo, nuestra mente juega sucio e inconscientemente, nos lleva a recordar aquellos momentos de nuestra vida que fueron o no fueron tan felices.

Los momentos en los que las cosas iban bien_ casi_ siempre, cuando no había amenazas de por medio o cuando no se conocía el término _infelicidad_.

Aquellas vacaciones con sus padres y Tuney en la casa de campo de su abuela. Los días de Navidad en los que iban a ver a familiares o se escapaban a la nieve. Los cumpleaños de tarta de manzana, las tardes en el parque, las cenas con los _vol-au-vent_ rellenos de queso, las noches de películas románticas con su madre…

Nuestra mente nos recuerda aquellos instantes en los que la felicidad quedaba en un segundo plano y se veía eclipsada por otros sentimientos diferentes, más confusos.

Como aquellos en los que dudó tanto. Cuando amaba a James y quería a Severus. Cuando la felicidad con uno implicaba irremediablemente la desdicha del otro. Cuando tenía que decidir y ni siquiera entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo. Esos momentos en los que no supo que quería. En los que escoger, elegir entre uno de los dos supuso un mundo porque sabía que en el proceso, fuera cual fuera la elección perdería parte de ella misma, de su vida. Cuando sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese su felicidad no estaría del todo _completa_.

_Y sí, ahora era feliz y no podría negarlo_.

Pero es nuestra mente y su parte endiabladamente filosófica la que nos hace reflexionar y ver las cosas. Cosas como que la felicidad completa no existe. Y es precisamente en el momento en el que nos sentimos llenos, realizados, plenos que nos damos cuenta de ello. Tenemos todo lo que habíamos deseado, estábamos con esas personas con las que deseábamos estar. O al menos eso creíamos. Mas es ahí cuando nuestra mente decide acordarse de todo aquello que no conseguimos, de aquellas personas que dejamos a mitad del camino.

Su madre y su padre, las dos caras de una moneda, tan diferentes, tan iguales. Sencillos, muggles, cariñosos. Ellos ya no estaban. Tuney, su hermana. Tan lógica, tan práctica, tan racional y disciplinada. Protectora con ella, luego distante. Ella estaba, pero no con ella.

Severus, Severus Snape. Frío, calculador, distante, impenetrable. Para todos menos para ella. Slytherin, su Slytherin, su serpiente favorita. Misterioso, mas con ella no guardaba secretos. Su mejor amigo. El que siempre la defendió, aquel al que no le importaba lo que dijesen de él por juntarse con la sangre sucia, el que le dijo que lo daría todo por ella y por lo que ella quisiese. Él le hizo daño, ella le hizo daño a él. Lo perdió, se perdieron el uno al otro. Y le dolió. Él estaba siempre con ella, en su cabeza, en su corazón, en sus recuerdos. Pero la realidad era distinta. Él no estaba, y ella no estaba con él.

Se preguntó muchas veces sí hizo lo correcto, se preguntó en miles de momentos si todo eso valía la pena. Dejó atrás tantas cosas… su familia, su mejor amigo, la vida que un día quiso tener. Y tuvo dudas. Dudó sobre si era lo que quería, dudo sobre si todo tenía sentido.

Dudó de que sus padres no estuvieran ahora, que ella no hubiera estado a su lado cuando tenía que estar.

Dudó sobre su hermana, sobre sus peleas y su distanciamiento. Creía tener la culpa algunas veces, y no dejaba de pensar en que hubiese pasado si le hubiese hecho caso.

Dudó de su elección, de si escogió bien. De haber perdido a Severus para siempre sin ni siquiera luchar, sin despedirse, simplemente dejando atrás todas esas cosas que pasaron juntos.

Y dudó, dudó de tener que ocultarse todo el tiempo. De haber dejado por el camino todo aquello que quería. De haber sido egoísta y pensar solo en ella.

Dudó de haber elegido estar con James, por un instante lo hizo.

Dejó todo atrás: su familia, su mejor amigo, su vida muggle, sus planes… Echaba de menos muchas cosas, esas cosas que perdió o que ni siquiera llegó a conseguir. Habría cosas que le hubiera gustado que sucediesen de otra manera, que hubieran acabado que un modo diferente. Habría cosas que haría para remediar daños, para aliviarlos. Y si alguien le preguntara en ese momento, _¿qué harías para cambiarlo?_

—¡Lily! —llamó James desde la puerta. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se adentró en el pequeño salón frotándose las manos. Traía el cabello revuelto por el aire, las mejillas rosadas por el frío y las gafas algo torcidas. Se extrañó al verla así, con la mirada algo acuosa y un peluche de serpiente en la mano. Supo que había estado pensando y eso le hizo sentir miedo por dentro, un miedo que un Gryffindor como él no debería sentir— Siento el retraso, ¿ocurre algo?

De repente, el tiempo pasó a doble celeridad cuando el reloj de la pared dio la medianoche y Harry despertó llorando a viva voz. Todo tan rápido, que a James solo le dio tiempo a ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa antes de que esta se abalanzara a sus brazos y lo abrazara fuertemente.

_Nada_. Lily Potter no haría nada para cambiar lo hecho. Puede que su felicidad no fuera completa ni lo fuera a ser nunca, pero al menos estaba segura que estaba cubierta en un noventa y nueve por ciento.

Y si hubiese podido retroceder en el tiempo, y de eso sí estaba a cien por cien segura, _volvería a hacerlo_.

Porque no, no se puede ganar todo. A veces hay que renunciar a algo por algo mucho mejor. Para Lily ese algo ya lo tenía, James y Harry. Y en ese momento a Lily Potter no le importaría renunciar al mundo, a su vida en este planeta.

Porque sabía perfectamente que podría morir allí mismo, en los brazos del hombre al que amaba y sería feliz. _Eternamente feliz_.

—Feliz Halloween, Evans —le deseó James utilizando su apellido como lo hizo muchas otras veces en Hogwarts y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Como si fuese un beso de despedida, pero que en realidad marcaba el inicio de una eternidad juntos.

—Feliz Halloween, Cornamenta.

Y allí, en ese pequeño salón de una casa invisible en el pequeño valle de Godric's Hollow, Lily Potter sonrió por vigesimoquinta vez aquella noche.

Allí, un matrimonio enamorado como en sus primeros días marcaban el inicio de un largo camino juntos, _una eternidad de felicidad en mutua compañía_.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es básicamente mi idea de lo que pudo sentir Lily en su momento<strong>. Era feliz, creo que eso ha quedado claro, pero le faltaban cosas para que esa felicidad fuese completa. En mi opinión, no existe la felicidad absoluta, _siempre habrá algo_, por pequeño que sea, que nos lo impida.

Pero en fin, el caso es que **Lily nunca se arrepintió de renunciar a ciertas cosas por otras mucho mejores**, _y es obvio que salió ganando_. Yo creo sinceramente que Lily es digna de admiración, no solo por su renunciación xD sino también por el gran sacrificio que hizo por Harry. He aquí mi muestra de sus sentimientos hacia él que Rowling nunca escribió —al menos directamente.

Por otra parte, **el tema de la eternidad**. Como dije en un principio el _One_ se sitúa en la noche de antes del asesinato de los Potter, con lo cual es obvio que me refiero a que su amor irá más allá de la muerte. Ya no les quedarán más días juntos, pero al morir lo hacen ambos, para esa eternidad.

Sin más, espero que te haya gustado, _**Prim**_. No ha sido de lo mejor, últimamente los fics me salen algo chungillos, pero espero que al menos pase la categoría de regalo aceptable. Muchos besos y… **¡feliz cumpleaños!** Otra vez :)

**Besos, _Sel_.**


End file.
